A digital minicomputer system is to be developed for the storage, analysis and retrieval of visual field data. The data to be used are derived from visual field examinations performed on subjects followed in the Glaucoma Center, Department of Ophthalmology, Washington University. Prospective data are to be acquired using a microcomputer-based interface for existing perimeters. The minicomputer system will permit subsequent retrieval and display of visual fields at interactive graphic display terminals. Algorithms are to be developed for automated extraction of specific pathologic features, and cross-population statistical analyses are to be performed. In addition, methods of graphic display are to be investigated that will permit three-dimensional display of data.